


Transformers: Inception

by YourRisingStorm



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autobots - Freeform, Cybertron, Cybertronians - Freeform, Decepticons - Freeform, Gen, Robots, War, alternative universe- beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRisingStorm/pseuds/YourRisingStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greetings. My name is Optimus Prime. I am one of the last surviving Autobots of the great purge also known as the Second Cybertronian Civil War or the Great Decepticon War. What started out as a revolution against the Magnus Council has become the greatest struggle in the history of the cosmos. We few Autobots who are managing to function have established some control over several planets which serve as our bases. Forlornly, our enemy controls a vast portion of the galaxies in which they have established as an empire: the Decepticon Absolutism Empire.</p>
<p>From this, we tell tale from both sides of the war. No propaganda. Only truth. This is the only message I can transmit to you. This is our inception. What we do now determines the fate of the cosmos. The outcome of the war will result either in freedom or tyranny. May you find the courage and strength to find us. Choose your faction wisely: the Freedom Fighters of Cybertron (Autobots) or the Imperial Decepticon Military (Decepticons).</p>
<p>It's been an honour to communicate with you. Now, you know what you must do. Be a beckon of hope to the Autobot cause, or be an instrument of victory for the Decepticon cause. This is your decision.</p>
<p>Optimus Prime: out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transformers: Inception Prologue

**Prologue:** Journey Into the Unknown

“This is Autobot Senior Medical Officer Ratchet calling Optimus Prime. Do you read me? Optimus Prime! Are you there? What’s your status? I say again, this is Autobot Senior Medical Officer Ratchet calling Optimus Prime. Optimus, do you read me?”

Explosions rocked the burning ruins of Iacon as a terribly incapacitated Optimus Prime dragged his bleeding chassis out of the fallen architecture that once was the Iacon Hall of Archives. Crawling into his command post, he grabbed a ledge to pull himself to his pedes as he limped over to the damaged communications grid. Energon seeped out of a myriad of abrasions and threatened to spill more as he forced his weakened structure to operate under normal status while he could feel his sensual impulses starting to wane drastically. Opening a private channel to the underground Autobot base, he began to transmit a message.

“Ratchet, this Optimus Prime. Deliver me a status report!” he demanded.

A weak reply broke through the static, “Optimus! Thank Primus you’re still functional! We feared the worst when the Iacon Entertainment Coliseum fell to pieces.”

“STATUS REPORT!” 

“Forgive me for getting sidetracked. Yes, in confirmation to your last transmission, the reports are true. Cybertron is slate-clean of Decepticon warriors. There is not a single infantry unit on the ground; they have fled Cybertronian airspace altogether! It appears that they, too, hypothesized that the Core is about to detonate.”

“Are there any witnesses to a mass Decepticon exodus?”

“Negative. According to our intelligence, they receded from their frontal positions, evacuated their strongholds, and regrouped at Kaon for what we all presumed would be preparation for a full-scale assault and that was the last of it. After that, enemy energy signatures dwindled to nothing within a lunar-cycle.”

“Any data regarding the status of Cybertron?”

“From what information our Deepground Teams have recovered, our worst fears have come to pass. The rumours are true. Cybertron is dying—imploding from the inside-out! We have mere solar-cycles to abandon our world before we are all spare parts!”

“What of the preparations of the _Convoy_?”

“Completed. We have loaded the last of what Energon we sucked dry from the Energon reservoirs and collected from the non-obstructed silos. And it’s a damn good thing too! Earthquakes readings have suddenly spiked off the scale! They are multiplying and intensifying rapidly, and huge crevices are swallowing all the Energon reserves into the planet! By the Matrix! We are experiencing a massive 9.6 at our location as I speak! A 10.2 is tearing apart the Sonic Canyons! Cybertron is falling apart faster than I initially predicted! Optimus, we are still anticipating your arrival. All remaining Autobots are being evacuated to the _Convoy_ vessels and are awaiting your next commands.”

Optimus clutched his chestplate, having a metal beam protruding from it, and groaned loudly, “Get out of there now, Ratchet! I will not arrive in time for the launch… and I would only slow down the evacuation effort.”

“I have pinpointed your location and dispatched both Silverbolt and Jumpshot to extract you out of there. Hold on, Prime, we will rescue you.”

Suddenly, the roof above Optimus Prime caved in, and two battle-weary Autobot aerial units shined searchlights into the orifice they created, “They are here…”

“Excellent! I will inform Deputy Commander Ultra Magnus that we should commence the first phases of our launch procedures. The _Irradiating Grace_ will NOT depart without you, Optimus. Ratchet out.” The transmission ended.

One of the Autobots leapt down and lifted some of the debris off of the Autobot commander, “Optimus Prime, sir? My designation is Jumpshot. Silverbolt and I are here to retrieve you in one piece, sir!”

Gesturing towards a low-functioning Autobot, the commander eyed Jumpshot firm in the optics, “Take Jazz, first! His condition is critical and he is drifting into stasis-lock.”

“But Prime, we have orders to retrieve you only…”

“THAT IS AN ORDER, SOLDIER!”

Shuffling away from the Autobot leader, disheartened by the formal reprimand, the young Autobot aerial unit approached the nearly off-lined companion of Optimus Prime. Gently, he lifted the small Cybertronian’s chassis, handing it up to Silverbolt, “Silverbolt! It’s now a double-rescue operation! Zip Jazz out to the _Irradiating Grace_ ; I got the Big Boss!”

As Silverbolt took the small Autobot into his arms, a massive 11.4 magnitude earthquake struck; it’s epicenter being a mere few kliks underground. With nothing left to stabilize the structure, the walls gave way and the Cybertronians watched in disbelief as a vast section of Iacon architecture collapsed into a new fissure. Jumpshot and Optimus Prime were covered in debris, and Silverbolt nearly lost his balance, just activating his aerial boosters before the entire ceiling collapsed into the crevice. His companion then punched his way through fallen debris over to Optimus Prime, and took him into his embrace. Within millicycles, he activated his boosters and blasted out of the building, just as the command post fell into the immense cleft.

“This is Jumpshot,” he spoke into his comlink, “I have secured the Boss… and Silverbolt has Jazz, We are returning back to the _Convoy_ now. Fire up the engines and GET US THE FRAK OUTTA HERE!”

Both Autobot aerial units soared over to the makeshift spaceport where hundreds of Autobot vessels were departing the planet’s surface. Just as they flew into the _Irradiating Grace_ ’s main gate, Silverbolt nodded his approval to the deputy commander, Ultra Magnus, who stood sentry beside the doorway. As the Magnus sealed it shut, he ordered the pilots to launch the vessel into interstellar space.

Alongside Ultra Magnus, Jumpshot assisted Optimus Prime into the bridge of the vessel, and seated him in the command seat, securing him in before sitting down and tightening restraints over themselves.

“We have lift-off, Prime!” one of the pilots declared enthusiastically, “Initiating course to rendezvous with the other vessels in orbit…”

The powerful engine thrusters of the massive cargo vessel-turned flagship, _Irradiating Grace_ , caught up with the other Autobot vessels. Every last one of them had made it off the planet’s surface. From within the cockpit of the flagship, the Autobots watched in utter disbelief as Cybertron collapsed in on itself, exploding into billions of tiny fragments.

“Our beautiful home… gone…” one of the Autobot femmes spoke as she choked up as overwhelming emotion settled over her, “I cannot conceive that this is what it has come to… the War—us!—we destroyed Cybertron…! We did this… what more can this war possibly come to?”

“Initiate the artificial gravity generators, and then prepare the communication grid.” Optimus Prime snorted, coughing up bits of raw Energon, “I have a message to transmit to all our Autobot brothers on their respective vessels.”

A low, humming frequency informed all the Autobots that the generators had been activated, and they removed their safety harnesses and began to report to their designated positions onboard the vast vessel. First Aid, a medical officer, immediately had Jazz transferred down to the medbay, while Ratchet insisted that Optimus must relinquish command temporarily and receive immediate medical attention to his severely incapacitated chassis. However, he declined the beseeching medic, and was granted the approval from Blaster, the Autobot communications expert, to begin broadcasting his message.

“Attention all fellow Autobot brothers within the _Convoy_. I, Optimus Prime, have a message to share with all of you.” He pauses to allow a silence to fall upon the battle-weary survivors, “As you all are aware of at this moment, our greatest fears have revealed themselves to us this solar-cycle. Cybertron, our homeworld for countless of millennia and our place of origin, has been destroyed. Our intense, bloody struggle with Megatron and his overwhelming forces of malevolent Decepticons has climaxed to this appalling fate, which neither of us wanted or conceived probable of occurring. We are now fugitives of a war that will encase the entire cosmos if we are not cautious. Wherever we journey to now, we will be viewed with as little regards as ‘aliens’, and we may be denied quarter or all our basic necessities. I want you all to know that I, Optimus Prime, am greatly distraught by these events just as much as the rest of you. However, let this NOT be viewed as a defeat; this will be a symbol of what cause we are fighting for. Inevitably, our enemies will be drawn to other worlds and such will be the peril, unless we end the Decepticon tyranny once and for all. They will slaughter all who oppose them, and the fate of Cybertron will become a reality for those planets. Let us NOT forget Cybertron and our mandate to protect it. We will persevere, we will fight, and we will continue to resist Megatron’s evil. This is truly a difficult and dark time for all of us, but we must persist to ensure the survival of our race. With what resources and wildlife we managed to preserve in the _Convoy_ , may just be the key to our salvation. Our brother, Ratchet, informs me of a planet identified as Tranquility—a world once visited by the Ancients of our race— where we may find refuge and sanctuary. I am ordering all captains of their respective vessels to set course for the Tranquility system. And let this be a warning to anyone who behaves in any belligerent manner: you will be incarcerated and executed by firing squad as all solutions of invasion are strictly prohibited. All forms of aggression will be viewed as Decepticonism and will be dealt with as such. Forgive me for acting in the manner of a tyrant but we cannot risk any violent behaviour or we may lose our one chance of finding refuge among all the worlds this cosmos has to offer. Weapons are now unnecessary and I order complete mandatory military stand-down. That is all. Optimus Prime, out.”

Upon hearing the message, a number of Autobots stripped off their extra-armour, ammunition casings, weapon emplacements, and disabled their weapons to be put away for safe-keeping. Nodding his thanks to them, Optimus Prime followed suit, and slowly left the bridge, trembling. Ratchet came alongside him and allowed the Autobot commander to lean on him for support as they journeyed to the medbay, with a trail of Energon following in their wake.

“Well spoken, Optimus,” the senior medical officer commended as he helped the Autobot leader lie down onto a medical berth, “It may seem brutal and tyrannical, yet your reasoning is sound. We cannot risk any belligerence of any form. However, we may need our weapons if we ever cross paths with the Decepticons again.”

“Indeed, Ratchet. Our enemy will not let us continue functioning for as long as a Decepticon insignia is brandished on their armour. Weapons will only be needed for self-defence purposes and defending the peoples who permit us sanctuary.” A sudden choking on exhaust fumes caused the conversation to change, “Hmm… I do hope we find sanctuary amongst the inhabitants of Tranquility… I do hope so with all my Spark. Perhaps the leader is moral in his thoughts… yet, we will not be able to know for certain until we arrive at the planet; that will be our only confirmation. When we arrive, the vessels will remain in geosynchronous orbital rotation while I travel alone down to the surface to commune with the planetary hierarchy, personally.”

“Heh! You've constructed all these plans of preparations, yet we are several million parcycles off from our destination. So, let’s not jump to immediate conclusions.” Ratchet began to pull out the metal beam out of Prime’s chestplate.

Optimus Prime cried out aloud as the beam scraped against his Spark, “Ratchet… please put me under heavy sedation or apply an anesthetic to my systems… I wish to be in a comatose-like condition while you operate on my damaged chassis… please…”

Without debate, the medical officer injected a heavy sedation anesthetic into Optimus Prime’s right shoulder amid the thick armour that the commander was unable to detach. Immediately, the chemical seized control over the main systems, overpowering them. Feeling the permanent paralysis-inducing anesthetic overwhelming his chassis, Optimus Prime let out a final breath of exhaust fumes. His optics flickered then went off-line as he drifted into stasis-lock…


	2. Book I Part I Prologue

**BOOK I: SALVATION**

**_PART 1:_** Into Darkness

 **Prologue:** Aftermath

Cybertron has been destroyed and the whole universe is in peril. From what started out as a revolution for freedom and equality had become a war so vast in destruction and death toll, the Universe is slowly collapsing into oblivion. Formerly a peaceful civilization, the majority of the Cybertronian race had been annihilated from the violence that has ravaged almost the entire cosmos. It all had started with a tough gladiator named Megatron who began a violent revolution against the greedy Magnus Council. Less than ten stellar-spans succeeding victory, it escalated into a full-scale civil war—widely identified as the Great Decepticon War— that ravaged the planet, Cybertron, until it was consumed by death. With his endless, malevolent army, Megatron has sought out to overwhelm every world within the universe in an effort to ensure the superiority of the Cybertronian race. Opposing the evil Decepticons, was Optimus Prime and his righteous Autobots. Alas, their very existence was threatened by their hellacious Cybertronian foes. In spite of the endless attempts to annihilate every Autobot, they continue to thwart their enemies’ plans from achieving total universal domination.

Those planets untainted by the war would only temporarily remain peaceful, as the chaos would come inevitably. After the fall of Lo Kieppo to the Decepticons, Megatron unilaterally appointed himself the Emperor of Destruction and declared all Decepticon-occupied worlds the Celestial Decepticon Empire. He later decreed the vast production of an armada so mighty in strength, that the entire cosmos would tremble at its very existence, and dubbed it the _Imperial Decepticon Fleet of Remediation_. Any warship commissioned for service was designed for one purpose: conquest. One by one, the autonomous worlds became subdued by the Decepticons and those they let live, were deceived into accepting Decepticon dominance. Megatron ruled his empire with an iron fist, and encompassed the entire territory he owned with an impenetrable defence system. Refusing to submit to the Decepticons, Optimus Prime and his Autobots gathered what they could and secured several planets as sovereign, Autobot-safeguarded territory.

Along with the death of Cybertron, came the depletion of the most essential substance to the Cybertronian race: Energon. Due to the planet’s unique, integrated properties, it was the only known world capable of produced it naturally. All other forms they laboured to create were not pure Energon but would keep them going… for a bit longer. And so both factions have searched desperately for a planet with the same properties that Cybertron had. Due to the search of such over-exasperation, both sides found themselves invading planets in which they believed to be capable of sustaining Energon naturally. Alas, every planet they journeyed to had was devoid of the precious sustenance. Slowly yet surely, the lack of Energon began to affect the well-off Decepticon commanders who eventually resorted to terminating their Autobot adversaries as a last option. Soon enough, Autobots could accidentally stumble over Decepticon territory and no hostility erupted from the opposing faction.

After coming to an agreement that the war was futile, unparalleled destruction was unnecessary, and that finding a new source of Energon was most important, a truce was established and signed by the leaders of the conflict: Optimus Prime and Megatron. While the truce was on shaky grounds to begin with as no Autobot was willing to trust their former enemies, Megatron committed his entire military to working alongside the Autobots to scavenge for the sustenance they all so desperately needed. The truce saw an end to the iron wall that the Decepticon leader was establishing to cut off his empire from the rest of the universe, and peace settled over the cosmos. Worlds taken by the Decepticons would remain under Decepticon control and Autobots could visit without being intimidated or threatened. Joint efforts were established as a result which brought further unification of the Cybertronian race and strengthened the peace.

The Enforcer Order which was authorized by both Optimus and Megatron came about after an agreement to hunt out the rogues and separatists in each faction and put them on trial for their acts of civil disobedience. Called the Altihex Accord, it became an integrated law enforcement cooperation to bring all dissenters to justice, and those who imposed the law became known as Enforcers. Ultra Magnus and a few others sought the chance to abandon faction thus becoming neutral. A meeting with the Decepticon High Justice and the High Autobot Council saw another accordance approved: that if the war sparked again, the Altihex Accord would remain and all Enforcers were to not be harmed by either faction while on duty; an agreement that was ratified by the leaders of the two factions. Shortly after, Megatron inaugurated Ultra Magnus as the “Prime Enforcer” and granted him special permission to operate deep within the Imperial Decepticon Military High Command and alongside the Imperial Riot Police Services to bring any traitor in the midst of the Decepticons to justice, as long as he cooperated with the ousting of all Autobot spies. Subsequently, hundreds of rogue Decepticons were arrested and promptly incarcerated within the Altihex Prison Fields, and three hundred fifty two Autobots were tried and executed for espionage. Although Optimus Prime fervently bargained for their lives, he ultimately submitted and allowed Decepticon justice to befall the vast number of troops in order to appease his counterpart.

However, the peace was not to last. The desperation for Energon seeded corruption even among some of the most staunchest Autobot supporters, and greed soon overruled a vast number of the once benevolent Cybertronians. A solution of invasion over science became prominent as planet after planet was overwhelmed by the works of twisted Autobots who sought war against all who defied them sanctuary. Most notable was the total annihilation of organic life from the world of Rystolth. When the top Autobot code-breaker, Hound learned through Decepticon scientists that a certain gaseous chemical compound they identified as tritonillyphium could react visibly when Energon sources were detected, Optimus Prime advised caution and authorized an elite Autobot science team to retrieve it to run tests to determine the level of toxicity. Little did he know that the officer he entrusted with the chemical was one of the corrupted Autobots: his name was Powerglide. An invasion was organized to bring down the Decepticon-occupied world, Creed, to retrieve it: all sixty thousand tonnes of it. Every creature—Decepticon and non-Cybertronian alike—was put to the sword. Upon retrieving it, Captain Powerglide and his band of infidels journeyed to his stationed world of Rystolth and unleashed the chemical without testing it. However, when the chemical was applied to the atmosphere, the net result was on a devastation scale Optimus Prime would have never conceived plausible.

Within ten millicycles, every species the planet had to offer was wiped out, and Rystolth was completely devoid of life. In spite of the efforts of the Autobot commander—who was present at the time— and his troops, they were unable to reverse the effects and every organic life form was annihilated. None were spared from the toxicity. Optimus Prime was devastated at the costly price of permitting the usage of a chemical without it being tested for toxicity by a trusted medical or science officer. Although he charged himself responsible for the unprecedented loss of life, two of his elite officers possessed enough credible evidence stating that Powerglide and his team were solely accountable for the horrendous massacre. Following a ceremony that was held to commemorate the loss of their non-Cybertronian allies, a warrant for the arrest of the treacherous Autobots was issued. Subsequently, Captain Sideswipe was promoted to commander of the Rystolth Experimental Science and Advanced Weaponry Division also known as RESAWD. It was deemed “classified” and all information about Rystolth and the base there was all but destroyed from the Autobots except those who were trusted with the knowledge of its existence.

When Megatron learned of the invasion of Creed and the appalling fate of his soldiers there, his hatred towards them was exceedingly exacerbated, and he became utterly committed to hunting his Autobot compatriots and purging every last one of them. Immediately, the war resumed and Zlynadei, a strategic Autobot planet, was ravaged to its core. This determination was the for the commissioning of an elite espionage division identified as the Imperial Decepticon Intelligence Directorate. The commander of this unit, a highly-ranked lieutenant designated Soundwave— who is also Megatron’s chief intelligence and communications officer— learned of a powerful soldier under construction at the secret Autobot research base located on Rystolth in the Dystros Region. The Decepticon leader began formulating plans on storming the base in lieu with Soundwave for the inevitable Decepticon invasion. After much processing and analyzing, and weighing the pros and cons, Megatron was ready to share his plan with his other officers. In preparation for the invasion of Rystolth, a full-scale attack had been launched against Gdo Plnio, and he went personally down to the surface to meet with his generals.


	3. Book I Part I Chapter 1: Fall of Gdo Plnio

**_Chapter 1:_** Fall of Gdo Plnio

Gdo Plnio had no warning. Thousands of battlecruisers from the _Imperial Decepticon Fleet of Remediation_ launched a sudden assault on the planet following exiting hyper-slipspace travel, shelling the surface with their main batteries and subsequently released dropships containing hundreds of combatants onto the planet. The commander overseeing the invasion was none other than the notorious Blackout, the Decepticon Military Operations Commander. Megatron had made it clear in his audio receptors that there would be no survivors or prisoners; his loyal hound would see to this goal being achieved.

Screams of terror and death filled the atmosphere as day transitioned into night following billows of thick, black smoke overcasting the skies, blocking out the moonlight of the satellite orbiting the world of Gdo Plnio. The only light radiating out of the darkness was the glow of the fires consuming everything, the glow of an energy weapon, or the blood-red optics, piercing the night. Several fighters flew over a city, dropping incendiaries from their bomb-bays, exploding on the hapless victims far below. There would be no quarter given to those who surrendered; all enemies of the Empire were to be exterminated.

Ever since Soundwave, the chief communications and intelligence officer, obtained rock-solid evidence of the planet harbouring Autobot refugees amongst its inferior civilization, Megatron immediately ordered Blackout, Shockwave, and Onslaught to take several invasion battalions to annihilate everything within it. Gdo Plnio may not had been or had any major strategically importance about it, however, it needed to be obliterated in preparation for the invasion of Rystolth. When Soundwave was looking into the military outposts of the Dystros Region, the only nearest base considered Autobot territory was Gdo Plnio, and after closer examination, it was discovered this was the listening post for the Autobots to warn the base of any Decepticon activity in the region. Any warning of a Decepticon vessel and the base would immediately be rendered on high alert. Megatron demanded a surprise assault would be necessary to cripple the planet’s defences yet if they were detected, this would be a failed mission and the Autobots would not be so easy to catch off guard for a long time. Solution: remove Gdo Plnio from the equation completely.

One Autobot was harmless, two were coincidental, four were trouble, and six or more Autobots implied an attack force, listening post, or an enemy centre… this was their logic in maintaining the security of their empire. And unfortunately, Gdo Plnio hosted a large company of thirty eight adversaries; thus, the planet was to be invaded and promptly obliterated. No battle plans were crafted as the tactic was quite simple: destroy everything. Naturally, they knocked out the communications first with a stealth skirmisher unit to prevent Gdo Plnio from contacting any Autobot base within a range of 500 000 parcycles.

Breaking through the smoke-overcast atmosphere, the pride of the Imperial Decepticon Navy, the _Nemesis_ , exited out of hyper-slipspace and careened to a sudden halt over the burning capital city of Zod Klnaa which was close to the forward command operations centre that the Decepticons had established. Leaping from the warship was the most feared of all the Decepticon warriors, and it was none other than their nefarious leader. His name is Megatron. When his chassis made impact with the ground, it created a small crater and he regained his stance, heading into the chaos. Powering up his most lethal weapon— his fusion cannon—he began to eradicate anyone and anything that lacked the insignia of his military that got in his field of sight.

While he made his way through the mayhem, wreaking further destruction as he ventured on, Megatron did not have to be concerned with his thoughts being sporadic; only one processed in his circuitry: destroy all adversaries. Working in sync with his thoughts, was the absolute brutality of his hatred that carried out his actions, whether they be genocide or leading the spearhead of an invasion force. Either way, no matter what his logic chooses, it is always the same net result: sheer devastation and total annihilation.

“Look! It’s Megatron!” a Decepticon soldier recognized him, and stood at attention along with a few others as their leader moved past them, “HAIL LORD MEGATRON!!!”

Ignoring the soldiers, the Decepticon warlord transformed into his Cybertronian main battle tank alt-mode and rolled over the bodies and debris that overlaid the ground with his powerful treads. He cared not for their loyalty at the moment; there were other pressing matters to attend to. Noticing the forward command operations centre where his officers in command of the invasion were currently overseeing the battle, he made his way over to them.

“Blackout, report!” he barked at them as soon as he entered the makeshift base, transforming back into his robot form, demanding a report from the commanding officer of the assault.

Taken aback by the sudden appearance of his leader, the largest of the officers saluted by making a fist with his right servo and laying it against his chest before he acknowledged his master’s demand, “All hail Megatron! We have nearly overrun the planet, and we are right now ‘cleaning up’ the remnants of those creatures and their Autobot allies. Everything is going according to your plans, my lord.”

“Excellent! Do you know the location of Shockwave?”

Blackout snorted in disgust, “I last saw him some fifty klicks from this position, unleashing toxins on a city that many survivors fled to for refuge. He called it ‘experimenting’ when I questioned his tactics…”

“Feed me the coordinates!”

Without hesitation, the Decepticon Military Operations Commander transmitted the coordinates of Shockwave to the menacing tyrant. Upon receiving them, Megatron reverted back into a tank, and rolled over to where his pet scientist was lingering.

Two Autobots attacked him along with several of the planet’s locals but the energy bursts of their blasters were futile as his interlocked, layered armour carapace configurations of his alt-mode was able to withstand the most intense artillery barrages and airstrikes. Feeling the useless energy blasts against his chassis was enough to enrage the Decepticon leader, who, in turn, retaliated by aiming his powerful fusion cannon mounted on the top of his alt-mode at them. Firing one single salvo of pure, pressurized energy was enough to obliterate all nine adversaries and parts of a building that was within the blast radius. The fusion cannon was one of the most powerful weapons ever created as its blast radius could extend well-over two hundred sixty metres, and could penetrate through up to five hundred walls of thick concrete.

It was not difficult locating Shockwave once he neared the coordinates; the scientist was conducting an experiment using corrosive gaseous substances on Autobots and Gdo Plnio inhabitants, observing the effects that it had one either specimen, then recorded it in a datapad. A mad mech, that was the most accurate description one could give concerning Shockwave—a mad mech who’s only master was cold, pure logic.

Once again, Megatron announced his presence abruptly, “Have you completed the initial report that was assigned to you, Shockwave?”

Instead of being taken by surprise by the sudden appearance of his master, the scientist glancing up at the Decepticon leader casually and firmly nodded, “Affirmative, Lord Megatron. Do you demand the details of it immediately?”

“If it has been completed, summarize the key points of the document.”

Opening another datapad, the scientist enabled it to display holographic statistical graphs and information recorded in ancient Cyberglyphics that was accustomed to the Deceptions usage, “According to my findings, Energon has been terribly depleted and only exists in what miniscule quantities that are possessed by both Autobot and Decepticon factions. And out of all the planets in our universe, I have concluded that Cybertron was the sole natural producer of the essential sustenance. From the data gathered, I calculated the span of our race which is estimated no longer than thirty thousand stellar-spans. Our only chance of survival is to either adapt to a new form of sustenance—which is logically, theoretically, and scientifically impossible—or locate a new source of Energon.”

“All you have supplied for me is bad news? I expected MORE from you, Shockwave…” the Decepticon leader’s fists clenched in anger.

“On the contrary, my lord, I did attain some ‘good news’ from my research. When I referred to ‘our universe’, I was merely implying the universe we have already discovered. I factored in the probability of other worlds existing beyond the Gridder Mark and the Benzuli Expanse into my data and, thus, I contrived the inescapable truth of another world—resembling Cybertron—in existence. But it has not yet been located, leaving us to merely ‘guess’ the features, statistics, and advancements of the planet. It is logical to assume every possibility of this equation, especially the ludicrous scenarios, Lord Megatron.”

Turning his head over to view Shockwave’s demented experimentation, the self-proclaimed Emperor of Destruction watched as an Autobot corroded from the effects of ollynthium gas, “And I presume that you ‘imagined’ such a planet?”

“To a certain extent, yes. However, I have managed to locate the system where I conceive the existence of the Energon-enriched world…”

The scientist was motioned to accompany his leader as he began the journey back to the command centre, “I expect a full report on the planet within two solar deca-cycles. Now, onto more pressing matters at hand. Soundwave informs me of a classified Autobot research and weapons laboratory located in the Dystros Region. Apparently he has an aide on the inside supplying him with the data about the base. According to his information, the Autobots are fabricating new, advanced weapons to help turn the tide of war in their favour. Perhaps the only intriguing matter—and worthy of my attention—is the fact that they are in the process of constructing a super soldier. I am authorizing a full-scale invasion of Rystolth immediately.”

The cyclopic Decepticon seemed to be intrigued by this notion, “Fascinating. I never assumed that one such as Optimus Prime would authorize the creation of a super soldier. My calculations and the probability of that authorization pointed in a more peaceful direction. However, it is fair to presume that it is a factual statement to suggest that the Autobot commander is a warmongering tyrant.”

Megatron rolled his optics as Shockwave droned on about useless information, “I came here to put together a quick-strike assault team for the job; naturally, I will be leading the mission. And I want you to be on the team.”

“Affirmative. I am yours to command.”

Both Decepticons transformed and drove over the ruins and the decaying corpses, crushing the organic bodies under their powerful treads causing the intestines to explode out and splatter on the fellow Decepticons and whatever else was within the proximity. Blackout, accompanied by both Onslaught and a small Seeker-class soldier, approached the self-proclaimed emperor and bowed respectively.

“Lord Megatron,” he stood back upright at the gesture of his master, “The annihilation of Gdo Plnio has been completed, my lord. What is your next command?”

A holographic image of a planet was projected from Megatron’s hand, “The target planet is Rystolth. Soundwave informs me of a concealed Autobot weapons and research laboratory in the area. From his inside mech, he has confirmed the assembly of an Autobot super soldier. Our mission is to infiltrate this planet and capture the super soldier before it is released with a philanthropic bearing. All Autobots are to be executed with extreme prejudice; no prisoners.”

Onslaught raised an optic, “That seems… highly illogical. Your loyal Combaticons have scouted out the Dystros Region a myriad times and have never once encountered any signs of Autobot presence within that galaxy.”

“Soundwave also noted that it is a facility established no longer than thirty-eight stellar spans, and according to the Archives, there is no such information of any Decepticon patrol units within the Psyno space quadrant during that period of time.”

“That is correct, my lord. I apologize for defying your knowledge…”

Ignoring him, the Deception warlord briefly enquired to Shockwave silently. The cyclopic Decepticon nodded, “Affirmative. The space bridge has successfully been established.”

“Charge up the generators and punch in the coordinates for Kage Raksis.”

“It is already done.”

A humming of electricity filled the air and a crackle of four beams of lightning ripped through the air between two obelisks, forming a massive rectangular perimeter. In the middle was a tear between space and time—a wormhole—that the _Nemesis_ passed through.

Megatron activated his booster engines in his pedes and leapt over to the space bridge, “Come, my Decepticons, there is much work to be done!”

At once, Blackout transformed into a monstrous Cybertronian helicopter and flew over to his master, followed by the smaller Seeker which had reverted into a jet. Shockwave and Onslaught also activated their boosters and jumped over to the space bridge as Megatron leapt into it.

Upon exiting on the other side, they came upon a massive Cybertronian-styled city in the middle street with Decepticon banners and propaganda lining one end of the street to the other. As they walked forward, thousands of citizens hailed their conquering emperor. And they were not all Cybertronians: a myriad of other species existed among them and they cheered at the sight of their master.

HAIL LORD MEGATRON!!! HAIL LORD MEGATRON!!!

Megatron accepted the praise and promptly made his way over to the coliseum located at the centre of the city, Kaodyol—the headquarters of the Imperial Decepticon Military. Walking onto the platform, he watched as the theatre quickly became packed with the citizens of his city, eager to hear the victorious statements of glory and peace from him. As he walked over to the podium, the applause of the Decepticon supporters shook the entire stadium. Motioning for them to be silent, he glanced over his right shoulderplate just as his personal cadre of commanders accompanied him on the stage.

“My loyal subjects of Kage Raksis,” his voice was deep and coarse, “Gdo Plnio has been punished for its errors once and for all! No planet near my Empire will harbour any Autobot traitors without my knowing about it. We shall not rest until every last Autobot is executed for the destruction of Creed and our brothers there. Never shall we forget Creed!”

The crowd went into an uproar, booing and shouting: DEATH TO AUTOBOTS!!! DEATH TO AUTOBOTS!!!

Once again, they were silenced, “The heroic actions of the Imperial Decepticon Military soldiers and officers who participated and commanded the attack will be commended, henceforth. However, only one officer distinguished himself above the rest who is to receive recognition for his efforts and a promotion to a position that has been left empty. As you all are well-aware, my second-in-command and successor, Hellscream, was brutally slaughtered by Optimus Prime and his vile sympathizers. He died a true warrior, upholding the ideals of the Decepticon Code even until death. After many testimonies from Decepticons, it has been revealed that a fatal blow to the Spark in the back resulted in his untimely demise. Now I mention this appalling event for a moment of glory… to coincide the introduction of a new second-in-command.”

COMMANDER HELLSCREAM, MAY HE NEVER BE OVER.

“Thank you for that… sentiment.” Megatron walks around the podium so the crowd can fully see him, "And I am certain you are all familiar with the talented and brilliant, young air commander, Starscream?”

A massive applause filled his audio receptors, and he had to hush the citizens yet again.

“After much thought and debate, I have selected Air Commander Starscream to be the second-in-command officer of the Imperial Decepticon Military and to serve as Hellscream’s successor.”

Beaming with pride, the small Seeker-class Cybertronian walked over to the warlord just as the audience began to cheer him on loudly. The resulting noise that filled the coliseum caused several officers of the Imperial Riot Police observing to become uneasy of whether or not to react. But Megatron gave them no indication to intervene, so they allowed the celebration to continue. It was only after Starscream received his promotion and returned to his seat, did the crowd fall silent as the speech had not yet reached its conclusion. All the while, not one soul noticed the utter disbelief in Blackout’s expression when the position was declared both loudly and publically.

“Now those other courageous Decepticons will be rewarded in due time for their efforts. However, a new alarming, pressing matter has reached my audio receptors and it must be dealt with immediately. Optimus Prime has commissioned the assembly of an Autobot super weapon at a secret Autobot weapons and research facility. Thanks to the wonderful efforts of the Imperial Intelligence Agency, headed by Lieutenant Soundwave, they have discovered this information and brought it to my attention immediately. I entreat you to allow me as your Emperor to take an invasion force to Rystolth and end this evil before all hell breaks loose. According to Soundwave, the super weapon is being designed to counter any Decepticon opposition and to eradicate our glorious Empire, targeting both soldier and civilian with sheer prejudice. They will come to destroy our cities and all that we have achieved if we do not act now! What say you, People of the Imperial Decepticon Kingdom?”

For once, the audience was silent. They really had not ever been threatened in such a horrendous way by the Autobot forces. Many were frightened while others were perplexed by the terrifying news.

“DEATH TO AUTOBOTS!!!” one of the civilians in the middle of the crowd cried out loudly and the amassed gathering followed suit.

Grinning wickedly, Megatron continued, “As your Emperor, I will see to it personally that every last Autobot on Rystolth is murdered for these nefarious actions and that every slave of theirs is freed. NO harm will befall my people; on my Spark and my honour, I swear that to you. The Decepticons will carry forth the execution order you have presented us with extreme prejudice. We do this for the security of the Empire, and the protection of the Imperial Peoples living within it. This is for peace. For honour. FOR GLORY!”

HAIL MEGATRON!!! HAIL MEGATRON!!!

Megatron turned away from the podium and was accompanied by his top officers—Barricade, Blackout, Crankcase, Grindor, Mixmaster, Onslaught, Shockwave, Soundwave, and Starscream. All of them were discussing the highlights of the recent solar-cycles, except for Blackout who remained dead-silent, refusing to engage in speech as he quietly sulked in utter disappointment.

“It is provin’ to be too damn difficult to remain taciturn with your speeches, Boss,” Barricade chuckled, “When you gave mention of the death of Hellscream, it still causes me to crack up! I find it highly amusin’ that these dumbafts are obtuse enough to believe it! You ordered me to have that twitchy fragtard executed. Also, where you identified the Autobots as ‘vile sympathizers’ added quite nicely to the concoction you have been mixing.”

“On the contrary, Barricade, this is to ensure that Optimus Prime and his insipid followers cannot launch an attack on our territory without any civilian casualties.” The Decepticon leader noted, “I have exposed this to be his weakness when we assaulted that pathetic planet, Kiimilei.”

“My only issue with your logic on this—not that I’m questioning it or anything—but what if Optimus Prime views it as cowardice—are we not technically hiding behind civilians?”

The other officers knew that the Law Enforcement Officer’s vocal processor was going to get him into deep scrap one day, yet Megatron was aware that was just his personality component, “I presume that you know that doing so ensures that we do have slaves for ourselves who willing choose to serve us. These simpletons have no conception that they are enslaved.”

“Right. And when we imply that Prime and his fools are evil, they allow us to do what we please with those Autobot cretins, while at the same time, it makes them view our enemies as their own. Now that I have processed all the pros and cons, it is quite clever as long as we continue to fabricate evidence to keep them blinded from the truth.”

Megatron smirked, knowing that Barricade eventually silences himself with his own words. Although that he could be considered quite fractious and stubborn, there was no doubt that he is a faithful soldier, “Next time you question me, Barricade, I may not be as forgiving.”

“My apologies, my lord. I will no longer question your command.”

A new, sleek quick assault raider vessel dubbed the _Verdict_ landed in front of them and a Decepticon pilot and navigator named Stockade, opened the main door of the vessel. Roughly the same size of a corvette ship, the quick assault raider was built for stealth, speed and for delivering heavy firepower comparable to that of a destroyer. It even had been equipped with warping technology to jump out of the detection range of standard Autobot radar. Even if the Autobots could track it, it would be too late to intercept it far outside the base.

“I have my team for the assault; I now require my officers. Once we enter the Dystros Region, our vessel alone will penetrate through their defences and commence the first wave of the assault. Starscream, I want you to remain behind on the _Nemesis_ to lead the second wave of the assault once we punch a hole through the Autobots’ defences.”

“Good!” Blackout snorted coldly which no one noticed.

“It will be as you request it, Master.” The newly-appointed second-in-command bowed, “Yet you leave your best soldier behind to lead an assault rather than having him accompany you?”

A deep grumble escaped the orifice of the monstrous Decepticon as he loathed how Starscream fitted “your best soldier” in that enquiry. He was willing to openly debate that impulsive, self-proclamation… however, he silently positioned himself behind the right shoulder of Megatron to prove to Starscream who Megatron’s favourite soldier truly was. That said, Blackout was not about to defy his Master’s wishes nor had he had any intentions on doing so.

“I rather this be you first tasking, Air Commander. That is all I will comment on the matter. And to my other officers, who will be joining?” Megatron turned around to his other officers, “I prefer my elite troops being present with me.”

Onslaught shook his helmet, “As much as I love to kill Autobots, Mixmaster and I have to return to our units on Tyrannus. But you may find use for Brawl in your assault.”

As the two officers departed over to the space bridge, the Combaticon heavy soldier identified as Brawl approached, “What is the target world, Lord Megatron?”

“Rystolth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while but I finally got the first chapter up, thanks to one my best friends kicking me in the butt to do so. Haha. And lots of inspiration comes from her... so, this chapter is dedicated to you, Chaos, for pressuring me to get this done.
> 
> Honestly, I think this is cheesy and quite poor for one of my works, but feel free to leave feedback. No flames please!


End file.
